Numerous arrangements have been used and suggested for powering a stapler drive blade arrangement including electric solenoids and compressed air piston-cylinder units. Rotary motors have also been proposed including various means for converting the rotary motion into reciprocal movement to cause drive blades to drive fasteners (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 945,769; 2,252,886, 2,650,360; 2,770,805; and 4,199,095). It has also been suggested that portable tools include installed rotary power drives.
Power staplers for forming and driving staples from a belt supply of unformed staple blanks have been used for some years (U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,844). These staplers have been powered by hand or by solenoid units with attendant noise and, when solenoid operated, the requirement of high peak electrical current.